Girl Talk
by Ella-629
Summary: Sam talks to Middy about her feeling for Danny.


This is a fic I made a while ago… Like 'Dark Angel' and 'Sweet Prince', it also had a song in it… "Anytime You Need A Friend"… but song-fics aren't allowed anymore… although I still see a few of them. 0.o

Disclaimer: I don't own DP and it's wonderful characters… but I DO own Middy. Touch her and pull back a bloody stump. MWEEHEEHEE! MWEEHEEHEEHEEHEEEE:OO (slapped)

…. (sniff) That hurt…. ;-;

!---------------------------------------------!

Sam Manson lay on the soft grass, staring up at the pitch black sky. She was at her little 'hang-out ' on the out-skirts of town, where she would go when she was depressed or needed to think. And she had **a lot **to think about. She closed her lavender eyes and sighed loudly. There was one thing on her mind. One _person_, actually.

It suddenly got colder. Sam's eyes fluttered open and she screamed. Middy Phantom's face was about an inch from hers.

" MIDDY! " she cried, pushing the dog off of her. Middy laughed and changed out of ghost mode, dropping softly onto the grass. Sam couldn't help but smile at the puppy's idiotic expression.

" What are you- " Sam started, but was cut off.

" You were thinkin' about him again, weren't 'cha? " Middy said, smirking

Sam turned over, a red color coming to her cheeks. Middy climbed over her so she could see her face. Sam expected to see a know-it-all look in those deep blue eyes. She was surprised to see concern burning in them.

" Sam... " Middy started, " you can tell me anything... I promise I won't tell. "

Sam stared at her for a while, then sighed and rolled over on her back again. Middy did the same, so they were both staring at the midnight sky.

" I... I love him... "

" Danny? "

" Who else? " the girl asked, frowning at her.

" Lancer? " came the stupid reply.

" MIDDY! "

The corners of Sam's mouth twitched as she gave the dog a small bop on the head.

" Be serious, Mid… "

" Okay... go on... "

" Well... ever since I met Danny, I knew that there was something more than friendship going on between us. In middle school, I blew it of as hormones, but ever since I danced with him... I knew that I truly loved him…"

Middy was silent, so Sam went on.

" I want to tell him so bad... but I don't know if he feels the same way... what if he wants us to be friends, and nothing more? What if-... what are you smiling about? " Sam asked her suddenly. Middy had on a grin that would make people passing by stop and stare.

" So... you wanna know if he feels the same way, eh? " Middy said mysteriously. Sam mentally slapped herself. It just occurred to her that this dog sitting before her _actually_ lived with the guy she loves. But Sam shook her head.

" No... that wouldn't be right... that's Danny's secret... " Still, something inside told her to shut up and listen.

" Oh... so I guess you don't want to know that he's... oops.. " Middy smirked at the girl.

" Fine, tell me! " Sam blurted out. She needed to know. Badly.

" Danny's crazy about ya! Jeez, you should see him staring into space like an idiot whenever I say your name! He wakes up almost every morning screaming 'SAM!', because he's worried sick about you! "

Sam blushed deeper with every word as Middy rambled on. She couldn't believe it. Danny loved her... He loved her as much as she loved him!

" So... still doubtful? " Middy rolled over to her side and smiled as Sam did the same. Sam sighed yet again.

" ... But… Paulina…- "

Middy couldn't believe her ears. She looked Sam in the eyes, her own narrowed and glowing neon green in rage.

" Samantha Emily Manson! Do you have rocks in your head! " she cried, sitting up and glaring, " I sit here pouring out Danny's heart to you and you mention _her_! "

Sam, lost for words, blinked in shock. Middy's expression softened, and her eyes returned to their natural color.

" Sam... " she said softly, " Danny likes Paulina, but he_ loves _you "

Sam beamed and pulled her into a tight hug. Middy was taken by surprise at first, but smiled and licked her cheek.

" Thanks Mid... For everything… "

" Hey, that's what friends are for... "

!---------------------------------------------!

Not the best thing in the world, but whatever. -.-

Review pwease!

YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO ( nudge nudge wink wink cough )


End file.
